


Зияющая тьма

by KakaO_team



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaO_team/pseuds/KakaO_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"АУ" от канона, в которой Обито не попал под камень, но Какаши всё-таки потерял глаз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зияющая тьма

Какаши вспоминал ту миссию с содроганием всякий раз, хотя старался думать о ней как можно реже. Но как можно редко думать о том, что сломало твою жизнь, разрушило будущее, а вместе с ним и хрупкий воображаемый мирок, в котором ты был великим гением ниндзя, надеждой и гордостью деревни? Какаши не любил оставаться один с тех пор, как вернулся с проклятой миссии на мост Каннаби. Раньше он часто тренировался в одиночестве, ему нравилось бродить по деревне, карабкаться по деревьям, следить за ничего не подозревающими жителями просто так, ради забавы и под призрачным оправданием об оттачивании навыков шиноби. Теперь же он предпочитал не выходить из дома без особой необходимости, но быть там было просто невыносимо. Какаши завесил все зеркала, но к чему бежать от бездумно отражающего стекла, когда от зияющей темноты, скрывшей от него половину мира, всё равно не уйти?

Он не любил оставаться один, но приходилось. Причём гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы. Вот и сейчас Какаши сидел за ветхим обеденным столом, пялясь единственным глазом в стену. В этот день у него выходной. У их команды выходной. Потому что Какаши был вынужден распрощаться с возможностью выполнять миссии в одиночку, теперь это для него слишком опасно. Какаши тягостно выдохнул и уронил голову на руки. Выходные ему всегда давались тяжело.

Не в силах больше пребывать в бездействии, Хатаке рывком поднялся из-за стола и метнулся к двери. Едва коснувшись ручки, он на мгновение замер и выскользнул на улицу практически крадучись. С тех пор, как он потерял глаз, Какаши постоянно казалось, что все смотрят на него с усмешками, шепчут в спину что-то гадкое, смеривают презрительными взглядами. Но находиться в четырёх стенах больше решительно не было сил: ни физических, ни моральных.

В этот день Хатаке был серьёзно настроен не увязываться за Обито. Пробудив шаринган, Учиха стал куда больше времени уделять тренировкам, но он всегда находил время и для Какаши. И ему казалось, что он пользуется добротой друга, потому что раньше, до того как они поменялись местами, Какаши вёл себя с ним откровенно скверно, и теперь он испытывал неудобство всякий раз, когда видел Учиху. Но неловкость быстро развеивалась. У Обито всегда было отличное настроение, которым он щедро делился с окружающими, и, как правило, рядом с ним не было этих самых окружающих, посему Какаши получал всё. Почему Учиха избегает однокашников, для Какаши оставалось загадкой. С шаринганом он стал желанным гостем в любой компании, и ребята между собой говорили об Обито с каким-то подобострастным придыханием. Как когда-то говорили о Какаши… Эти воспоминания заставили его в очередной раз досадливо поморщиться. Не успев толком прочувствовать всю ничтожность бытия, Хатаке взвизгнул и опрометью кинулся в сторону. Ну вот, который раз. Прошло уже два года, а он так и не научился себя контролировать и, как последняя девка, пугается каждой встречной кошки, которой взбрело в голову появиться из проклятой зияющей темноты.

В ужаснейшем настроении, украдкой пробираясь по самым узким улочкам Конохи, Какаши добрался до тренировочного полигона. Здесь дышалось легче. Ещё несколько шагов, и перед ним раскинется густой лес – это тоже площадка для тренировок, но обычно здесь безлюдно. Раньше Хатаке очень удивлялся обыкновению других шиноби игнорировать тренировки, но теперь он и сам стал одним из них. Правда, у него не было никаких дел поважнее или поинтереснее, только одно сплошное нежелание чем-либо заниматься.

Издали донёсся звук лёгких ударов о дерево. Звук вонзающихся в толстую кору сюрикенов. Или кунаев. Какаши нахмурился, когда до него дошло, что сейчас он не в состоянии их различить. Что с ним стало не так? Словно бы что-то внутри сломалось, да так и не встало на место. Недолго думая, он направился на звук. Какаши шёл мимо деревьев, чьи стволы были покрыты отметинами от метательного оружия. Когда-то он и сам тренировался здесь. Бахвалился перед Обито, целиком и полностью уверенный в своей непобедимости и в светлом будущем. Скажи ему кто тогда, что всё обернётся именно так, Хатаке бы лишь усмехнулся ему в лицо.

Он тихо поднялся на небольшой пригорок и устроился прямо на траве в тени листьев, наблюдая за тем, как Учиха упражняется в метании холодного оружия. Сейчас Какаши чётко видел кунаи, но звуки всё равно оставались не более чем лёгким стуком. Хатаке подтянул к себе колени и подпёр щёку рукой, печально буравя взглядом единственного глаза блестящий на солнце красно-белый Учиховский мон.

Внезапно Обито резко развернулся в прыжке. Мгновение, и кунаи россыпью разлетелись в стороны. Какаши чертыхнулся, пытаясь увернуться от летящего практически в него оружия. Резкая боль опалила щёку, за спиной раздался отчётливый удар о деревянную поверхность. Не прошло и секунды, как Учиха поравнялся с ним, но он как всегда не успел. Да и с какой стати Обито должен перехватывать собственные кунаи, если Какаши не в состоянии от них уклоняться?

\- Чёрт, - прошептал Хатаке, рассеянно касаясь ладонью левой щеки.

Обито стоял рядом, опершись руками на колени и дышал чуть шумно. Он смотрел на Какаши исподлобья, приподняв брови, будто извиняясь.

\- Не заметил тебя, - наконец выпалил он, отдышавшись. – Давно тут сидишь? – но, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же продолжил: – Хотя как давно, недавно же, иначе бы я увидел! Думал, ты и не придёшь уже!

Какаши только вздохнул и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Ему было стыдно признаваться самому себе в том, что всякий раз, как выдавалась свободное время, он приходил к Учихе. Как славно, что тому не приходилось ничего объяснять, и он всегда был то ли рад Хатаке, то ли искусно делал вид. Но Какаши больше нравилось верить в первый вариант.

\- Куда пойдём? - спросил Обито, попутно собирая свои кунаи.

В очередной раз вздохнув, Какаши поднялся и развернулся к расположенной позади него мишени. Немного помедлив, он шагнул к ней и, присев на корточки, выдернул попавший точно в цель кунай.

\- Не знаю, - буркнул он через плечо. – Куда угодно.

Обито подошёл совсем близко, Какаши безучастно протянул ему оружие, по прежнему избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. Он вообще перестал смотреть людям в глаза, потому что, окривев, не мог толком выбрать, в какой глаз собеседнику пялиться: в правый или в левый. Какаши это казалось глупым, и он постоянно старался сосредоточиться на рассматривании земли под ногами или собственной обуви, как и сейчас.

Лёгкий хлопок по плечу отвлёк Хатаке от увлечённого изучения примятой травы. Обито чуть приобнял его, попутно подталкивая в спину. Какаши украдкой покосился на Учиху и заметил, что тот улыбается.

Хатаке натянул маску на лицо, когда они приблизились к выходу с полигона. Когда-то в ней он чувствовал себя крутым, теперь – хотя бы слегка защищённым от чужих взглядов. И если перед ним начинала маячить перспектива встретить кого-нибудь, Какаши хватался за маску, как за последнюю надежду на то, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Обито едва заметно улыбнулся, заметив его жест.

\- Что? – Какаши повернулся к нему, при этом по обыкновению глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Без неё ты красивее, – простодушно отозвался Учиха.

Он слышал это уже много раз, и эти слова его всегда подкупали. Заставляли полностью довериться Обито и следовать за ним куда угодно. И не только эти слова. Всё, что Обито говорил, подкупало, и Какаши следовал. Как следовал и теперь. Учиха шутил и рассказывал что-то о белках, которых повстречал сегодня в лесу, а Какаши ловил каждое его слово, шагая чуть позади и мучительно думая только о том, когда уже наконец сможет взять его за руку. Как на зло Обито всегда шёл прямым путём, прямо через центр деревни, словно не замечая угрюмых жителей и надоедливых сверстников. У него же есть шаринган, а он не видит дальше своего носа…

Заметив маячащую впереди вывеску раменной, Хатаке как-то непроизвольно съёжился.

\- Может, обойдём? – почти шёпотом спросил он, прервав жизнерадостную трескотню Учихи.

Тот замедлил шаг.

\- Почему?  
\- Там Гай. И Асума. И Куренай с Анко. И Генма. Вон же они, – Какаши напряжённо прищурился, косясь в сторону забегаловки.  
\- Серьёзно? – Обито остановился и потрепал себя по затылку. – Не заметил.  
\- Да как можно не заметить толпу? – прошипел Хатаке, нахмурившись.  
\- На тебя смотрел, – Учиха улыбнулся. – Пошли.

Он схватил Какаши за локоть и увлёк в узкий проулок, ведущий в какие-то дремучие дворы. Хатаке нахохлился, всё ещё ощущая неведомую опасность позади, словно стены окружающих строений были не в силах скрыть его от издевательских взглядов компашки сверстников. Он вздрогнул, когда тёплые пальцы Обито коснулись его замёрзшей ладони и, спустя мгновение, переплелись с его пальцами. Какаши хотел остановиться, поднять голову, что-нибудь сказать, но только крепче сжал его руку в своей и ускорил шаг.


End file.
